Em Algum Lugar
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Um dia Dean abriu os olhos e viu Sam o encarando de volta. Gen ou Pré-Wincest. Tag para 6x01 - Exile On Main Street.


**Em Algum Lugar**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom:** Supernatural.

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Supernatural e seus personagens_ não_ me pertencem. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos.

**Sinopse:** Um dia Dean abriu os olhos e viu Sam o encarando de volta.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa oneshot se passa na **6º temporada** de SPN — spoilers até o primeiro episódio. Ela é **Gen**, ou seja, não há nenhum casal específico — com a exceção de menções canon de Dean/Lisa. Mas já que minha cabeça pensa **Wincest**, talvez você encontre pequenas insinuações incestuosas pelo texto se estiver procurando; mas se essa não é sua praia, pode ler sem preocupações.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

Um dia Dean abriu os olhos e encarou um quarto que não se parecia em nada com aqueles de motéis em que ele estava acostumado a passar suas noites, desde que era uma criança. Um dia ele abriu os olhos, após uma noite de sono e pesadelos e inquietação, e tinha uma mulher em seus braços.

Mas não qualquer mulher, como aquelas que ele pegava em bares após uma conversa banal cheia de cantadas baratas. Uma mulher que, surpreendentemente, significava algo para ele; mesmo que esse algo ainda fosse pequeno e uma novidade.

Um dia Dean abriu os olhos, em uma manhã nublada.

Só que dessa vez, Sam não estava ali.

Dean fechou os olhos com o pensamento de que nunca mais veria o rosto de seu irmão.

—

Dean teve que se acostumar com muitas coisas ao longo dos meses. Teve que se acostumar a viver em apenas uma casa, uma casa de _verdade,_ e não dormir mais em motéis baratos de beira de estrada. Ele se habituou à comida caseira de Lisa e seus sorrisos afetuosos, seus carinhos enquanto eles estavam assistindo algo na televisão e quando estavam na cama.

Ele se acostumou com Ben, passou a se apegar ao garoto e querer o bem dele, querer _cuidar_ dele. Como um pai faria.

Acostumou-se com seu novo emprego, um emprego de verdade, e com os vizinhos e as idas aos bares com _amigos._ Dean foi se acostumando com sua nova vida, em ter deixado aquela outra vida para trás — mas não completamente, visto que ele ainda guardava as manias básicas de um caçador: nunca dormir sem checar sua casa, nunca descansar antes de saber que tudo estava seguro.

Só havia uma coisa com que Dean não havia se acostumado, e suspeitava que não se acostumaria nunca.

Ele passou os primeiros meses bebendo mais que o necessário, se sentindo na miséria, desesperado em encontrar uma maneira de tirar seu irmão do inferno. Lugar esse que Dean teve o desprazer de conhecer havia pouco tempo. Ele passou um bom período paranóico e obcecado com a ideia de trazer Sam Winchester de volta. De volta para ele, Dean.

Demorou um bom tempo para Dean perceber que não havia saída e que, dessa vez, ele não conseguiria trazer seu irmão de volta.

Com_ isso_ Dean nunca se acostumou.

Sam estava morto; Sam estava no inferno; e era lá aonde ele iria ficar.

Não havia nada que Dean pudesse fazer para reverter isso.

—

Lisa o compreendia como nenhuma outra mulher fora capaz de compreendê-lo antes. Lisa era diferente de todas as outras. Lisa era especial. Aquele algo pequeno e que era uma novidade se tornou grande com o passar dos dias, passou a significar alguma coisa, assim como a própria Lisa. Não era apenas sexo com ela, mas Dean suspeitava que também não fosse amor. Mas era _alguma coisa. _Isso já valia um pouco, não é?

Lisa nunca fazia perguntas. Ela sempre esperava Dean estar pronto, mesmo que parecesse que nunca fosse ficar. Ele nunca ficaria pronto para falar sobre _Sam._ Então Lisa não faria perguntas, não insistiria, porque ela compreendia Dean. Ou compreendia boa parte dele. Ninguém conhecia o loiro por inteiro como Sam, mas ela estava se esforçando.

Só o fato de saber que alguém estava _tentando_ por ele, fazia Dean se sentir menos solitário.

Quando Dean ajudava Ben em alguma coisa, até mesmo com o dever de casa — mesmo que ele nunca fosse compreender aquela droga de matemática —, ou quando lhe ensinava algo sobre carros, Dean se lembrava de Sam.

Daquele Sam de anos atrás, daquele Sam que Dean passou a vida protegendo e cuidando.

Então ele se lembraria de Sam Winchester — o homem e caçador em que ele se tornara; aquele Sam mais alto do que ele, aquele Sam forte e ferrado e problemático que trazia tanta dor de cabeça a Dean, que ele não achou ser possível.

O Sam que ele _amava._

_Sammy._

Ele tentava se lembrar de um sorriso, ele tentava se lembrar de sua voz, qualquer coisa física, mas sempre acabava com nada. Era como se Sam fosse um vulto em sua mente e, após todos aqueles meses — longos e dolorosos meses —, sua mente começasse a se esquecer dele.

Dean se odiava por isso e sentia um aperto dentro do peito. Ele nunca iria se esquecer de Sam, do que ele representava, do que ele era, do que ele significava; entretanto, a possibilidade disso acontecer com a parte física o fazia sentir medo. Ele não queria se esquecer da cor dos olhos de Sam, dos detalhes de seu rosto, de como seu rosto ficava quando ele ria de algo engraçado.

Dean, às vezes, pegaria o telefone e discaria o número de Sam, o último que ele estava usando. Começaria a dizer coisas que não fariam sentido. Ele passaria horas apenas naquilo, dizendo coisas que duvidava que tivesse coragem de dizer a Sam, caso ele estivesse vivo.

Dean diria que sentia sua falta. Dean diria que o queria de volta.

Ao lado dele.

—

A cada manhã quando Dean abria os olhos, ele esperava ver o rosto de Sam o encarando de volta. Sam com um copo de café o esperando, dizendo que eles tinham um caso novo; Sam reclamando que Dean estava deixando roupas sujas acumular, e que ele deveria limpar logo aquela coisa que ele chamava de comida, porque começaria a atrair bichos; Sam sentado em sua cama ou em alguma cadeira com o notebook em seu colo. Sam o olhando com desagrado por algo que Dean disse ou fez.

Apenas Sam. _Qualquer coisa._

No entanto, ele nunca mais teria isso.

Ao invés disso, ele teria Lisa dizendo que o café estava pronto. Ele teria Lisa e Ben na mesa conversando enquanto eles comiam; ele teria amigos, vizinhos, colegas de trabalho; um carro normal, uma música normal no rádio. Ele teria sua casa quando voltasse do trabalho, seria recebido por Lisa ou Ben e conversaria sobre coisas normais. Assistiria a algum programa na televisão, beijaria Lisa, dormiria com ela e então seria tudo isso de novo.

Ele teria tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

Ele não teria Sam.

Nunca mais.

—

Ele sentia falta das caçadas, às vezes. Sentia falta de pegar o Impala — que estava apodrecendo naquela garagem —, e rodar os Estados Unidos salvando pessoas. Mas na maioria das vezes em que sentia falta disso, Dean conseguia se distrair com outra coisa. Ele ia até o Impala, ligava o carro apenas para esquentar o motor e cuidava dela, mas evitava ficar muito lá dentro. Aquele carro tinha muitas lembranças; felizes, mas que agora pareciam todas tristes.

Lembranças de uma vida que já não era mais a mesma de antes.

Quando suspeitou que algo estivesse acontecendo na vizinhança, um caso _sobrenatural,_ Dean sentiu aquela empolgação novamente. Coisa que não sentia fazia tempos. Ele tentou se convencer de que não sentia tanta falta; da sensação e da adrenalina e do perigo, da realização quando tudo desse certo no final.

Tentou se convencer de que estava feliz ali, com sua vida nova. Tentou se convencer de que não sentia falta de ser um caçador.

Sabia que era mentira.

Mas Dean não precisava lidar com isso agora, assim como não precisava lidar com o resto das coisas que o atormentavam todas as noites.

—

Dean não sonhava muito. Geralmente quando sonhava, era pesadelos que o faziam acordar suando e gritando. Lisa sempre o abraçava, tentando fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Ela não fazia perguntas e Dean a agradecia por isso. Mas desconfiava de que ela soubesse que parte de seus pesadelos não eram sobre o Apocalipse ou o final do mundo.

Eram sobre Sam.

Sam caindo naquele buraco negro, sendo arrancado de Dean.

Mas às vezes, quase raramente, Dean tinha sonhos normais. Sonhos que mais pareciam lembranças de seu passado. Ele quase sempre acordava quando Sam estava sorrindo ou dizendo algo, e então seus sonhos pareciam nublados e Dean não se lembrava mais dos detalhes quando acordava.

Só da sensação.

E a sensação era _boa._

Mas ele raramente sentia isso, porque raramente tinha sonhos bons.

—

Um dia Dean abriu os olhos e viu Sam o encarando de volta.

Sua cabeça doía e ele achava que estava alucinando ou que havia morrido. O local em que ele tinha acordado não se parecia em nada com o quarto de Lisa e _Sam estava ali._

Era isso, Dean tinha morrido e ido para o paraíso.

Depois se lembrou do que realmente tinha acontecido e Sam começou a falar sobre teorias doidas de um caso que não importava muito no momento.

Dean se lembrava de abraçá-lo.

Mas Sam não o abraçou de volta.

Não importava, porque _Sam_ estava _vivo._

—

Depois, Dean notou que aquele Sam não era seu Sam. Tecnicamente, _era_ Sam. Dean sentia que era, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se não fosse. Ele desconfiava que seu irmão, _seu _Sam, ainda estivesse lá em algum lugar. Era seu rosto, seu corpo, sua voz. Mas era diferente, de alguma maneira uma certa essência de Sam parecia estar trancada em algum lugar dentro dele — era como se esse Sam tivesse que analisar as situações, parar e pensar no que _Sam _faria, para então fazer.

Porém, Dean sabia que Sam ainda estava em algum lugar lá dentro.

Ele só não sabia o que fazer para trazê-lo de volta.

Não sabia nem se poderia trazê-lo de volta um dia. Mas o fato de seu Sam ainda estar lá dentro, o fazia se sentir menos solitário.

Poucas semanas depois, ele voltou a caçar ao lado daquele Sam. Ele ainda voltava para Lisa e Ben algumas vezes. Ele queria voltar, mas também não queria se afastar de Sam. Por isso quando seu irmão o chamava, Dean sempre ia.

E sempre se perguntava, todo dia, se Sam seria _Sam _novamente.

—

Naquela quarta-feira nublada Dean abriu os olhos, após uma noite de sono sem sonhos ou pesadelos. Ele estava em um quarto de motel porque havia viajado para cuidar de um caso e não havia conseguido voltar para casa a tempo. Precisou descansar.

Sam não estava ali.

Ele virou o rosto, observando a outra cama de solteiro desarrumada e as coisas de Sam em cima dela. Apostava que o mais novo tinha ido pegar seu café.

Dean fechou os olhos com uma pequena ponta de esperança em seu peito.

Dessa vez ele não se importou por Sam não estar ali, porque sabia que ele voltaria.

O _seu_ Sam.

Um dia.

* * *

**FIM.**

_Reviews são muito bem-vindas :)_


End file.
